Tropicielka Tropicieli
by kosiarz192
Summary: Nazywam się Eilieen. Jestem tropicielką. Ale nie poluję na bestie. Moimi celami są tropiciele którzy ulegli żądzy krwi i sami zamienili się w bestie które mieli tropić. Lepiej żebyś miał silny umysł by oprzeć się żądzy krwi. Bo inaczej staniesz się moim celem. Lecz pamiętaj: Tropiciel musi tropić.
1. Prolog

Mocniej ścisnęła rękojeść swojego ostrza. Gardło miała ściśnięte tak mocno że nie mogła wyrzec najcichszego odgłosu, nie mówiąc już o powiedzeniu czegokolwiek.

Leżący przed nią tropiciel w odzieniu z wronich piór, z paskudą raną na brzuchu, i kilkoma innymi, podał jej małą odznakę z zawieszonymi na niej trzema, czarnymi jak atrament piórami.

-Jesteś do tego stworzona Eilieen - Wycharczał kiedy złożył odznakę na mojej wyciągniętej dłoni - Jednak musisz być odporna nie tylko na rządzę krwi.

Zaniósł się głośnym kaszlem, a kiedy jego oddech się uspokoił, na jego brodzie zostało trochę krwi. Nie zostało mu już dużo czasu. Twarz miał bladą, a oczy już zaczynały tracić swój blask, na skutek wyciekającego wraz z krwią życia.

Wziął charczący wdech i kontynuował:

\- Musisz mieć świadomość że możesz być zmuszona polować na swoich towarzyszy - Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się coraz wolniej - To okrutne, ale konieczne.

\- Nie zawiodę cię - Wykrztusiła ściskając jego dłoń.

Tropiciel zdobył się na słaby uśmiech.

\- Strzeż się starej krwi - Po tych słowach jego głowa opadła, a klatka piersiowa przestała się unosić.

Eilieen ścisnęła ostatni raz jego dłoń, po czym podniosła się z ziemi na której klęczała. Cała powierzchnia ulicy, na której skonał tropiciel była pokryta grubą warstwą zaschniętej, oraz świeżej krwi.

Krew ofiar tego polowania, ofiar poprzednich polowań, oraz miała być splamiona krwią ofiar przyszłych polowań.

Jednak Eilieen miała własne polowania, I pocieszała się myślą że są one nieco szlachetniejsze niż te które organizował kościół. Ona mogła zapobiec śmierci, których potencjalnym źródłem mogli być sami tropiciele.

Spojrzała na rozciągające się przed nią miasto Yharnam. Przetransformowała swoje ostrze, na dwa, i ruszyła wolnym krokiem ulicą, coraz bardziej oddalając się od zwłok tropiciela wron.

\- Niech zaczną się łowy - Powiedziała cicho do siebie


	2. Rozdział 1

Jakiś czas wcześniej

Eilieen spojrzała na górujące nad nią miasto Yharnam, zarzucając sporych rozmiarów worek marynarski na ramię. Po 2 miesiącach podróży w końcu się tu znalazła. Miała nadzieję że opowieści o cudownej leczniczej krwi do której mieli dostęp wyłącznie mieszkańcy Yharnam, były prawdą.

Wydała swoje wszystkie oszczędności na podróż do tego miasta, więc jeśli to wszystko okaże się bujdą, to nie wiedziała co ze sobą pocznie.

Odwróciła się i podała stojącemu za nią mężczyznę w stroju żeglarza 5 srebrnych monet. Jej sakiewka, którą miała przytroczoną do paska, była prawie pusta.

\- Dziękuję za podróż – Powiedziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego zaniosła się kaszlem, zginając się wpół.

Kiedy atak się skończył, przełknęła ślinę czując kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Wzięła głębszy oddech prostując się, i ocierając załzawione oczy.

\- Lepiej niech pani uważa na siebie – Usłyszała jeszcze na odchodne człowieka który ją tu przywiózł – Dzisiejszej nocy na ulicach nie będzie zbyt bezpiecznie.

Zanim zdążyła zapytać co miał na myśli, mężczyzna odbił od pomostu i odpłynął.

Jeszcze przez chwilę odprowadzała mężczyznę wzrokiem, a kiedy zniknął jej z oczu, obróciła głowę i znów spojrzała na miasto.

Podziwiała przez chwilę strzeliste wieże, katedry i kilku innych budynków. Następnie Poprawiła worek marynarski na swoich plecach i ruszyła wzdłuż pomostu. Deski delikatnie skrzypiały pod jej stopami, a woda chlupotała kilka stóp niżej.

Kiedy zeszła z pomostu, i stanęła na brukowanej ulicy, w nozdrza uderzyła ją ostra metaliczna woń. Eilieen zakryła nos przedramieniem i rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając źródła tego zapachu.

Niczego jednak nie dostrzegła, więc po chwili ruszyła wzdłuż ulicy, kierując się w stronę górującej nad resztą miasta wielkiej katedry, leżącej mniej więcej w centrum miasta.

Za jej plecami, karmazynowa tarcza słońca opadała coraz niżej, rzucając długie cienie na ulice. Miasto sprawiało wrażenie zupełnie opustoszałego. Na zewnątrz nie widać było żywej duszy, za to w wielu oknach wyraźnie widać było zapalone lampy lub świece.

Już na statku ostrzegali ją że mieszkańcy Yharnam są nieufni wobec obcych i odnoszą się do nich z ledwo tłumioną agresją i wrogością.

Eilieen była ubrana w brązowe skórzane buty, sięgające połowy łydek, wpuszczone w nie spodnie tego samego koloru, szarą koszulę, oraz długi płaszcz z kapturem. Brązowe włosy zebrała z tyłu głowy w koński ogon, a zielone oczy uważnie lustrowały teren przed nią.

Była w tym mieście raptem kilkanaście minut a już przyprawiało ją o ciarki. Wcześniej majestatyczne wieże, teraz wyglądały upiornie w krwisto czerwonej barwie nadanej im przez słońce, które w międzyczasie zdążyło już prawie całkowicie skryć się za horyzontem.

Przyśpieszyła kroku, mając nadzieję że zdąży dojść do katedry przed zapadnięciem całkowitego zmroku, oraz to że w ogóle wpuszczą ją do środka.

Jej nadzieje okazały się jednak płonne.

Od katedry dzieliły ją mniej więcej 4 ulice, kiedy na ulicy pojawili się pierwsi mieszkańcy.

A przynajmniej tak sądziła Eilieen. Każdy z mężczyzn którzy teraz ruszyli wzdłuż ulicy, miał całą twarz ukrytą w kłębowisku siwych włosów, a ich wzrok był mętny, i lekko nieprzytomny, jakby czymś się naćpali.

Kilku z nich ją dostrzegło i ruszyło w jej stronę. Dwóch, trzech, pięciu. Było ich zbyt wielu.

Eilieen zatrzymała się i cofnęła kilka kroków rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakieś kryjówki, lub drogi ucieczki.

\- Przekta Bestia – Wyjęczał jeden z agresorów. Byli już niebezpiecznie blisko. Wielu z nich miało w rękach tasaki, grabie, a kilku ciągnęło za sobą po ziemi siekiery.

Eilieen cofnęła się kolejne kilka kroków, ale nie dostrzegła żadnego ratunku. Sięgnęła do worka marynarskiego i wyciągnęła z niego ciężki sztylet, który dostała po swoim ojca. Nie lubiła tej broni. Była nieporęczna i trudno się jej się ją operowało, ale nie miała nic innego do obrony.

\- Proszę – zawołała do zbliżających się mężczyzn – Nie chcę z wami walczyć. Chcę tylko dostać się do katedry.

Nie wywołało to żadnej reakcji ze strony grupki mężczyzn.

Pierwszy z mężczyzn jaki się do niej zbliżył zamachnął się na nią trzymanym w dłoni tasakiem, celując w głowę.

Jednak jego cios był zbyt wolny.

Eilieen wbiła sztylet w jego pachę i docisnęła ostrze drugą dłonią. Następnie mocno szarpnęła i wyciągnęła zakrwawioną broń z ciała mężczyzny. Krew chlusnęła i pokryła jej dłonie, a jej metaliczny zapach uderzył w jej nozdrza.

Ta sama woń którą poczuła gdy tylko stanęła na ulicy miasta.

Odskoczyła od mężczyzny który próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego osunął się na ulicę a wokół niego zaczęła rozlewać się coraz większa plama szkarłatu.

\- Przeklta Bestia – Wyrzęził w swoich ostatnich słowach.

Jego towarzysze zawtórowali mu i rzucili się na Eilieen. Kobieta unikała, lub odbijała grad ciosów który na nią spadały, ale była na przegranej pozycji. Spychali ją coraz bardziej w głąb ulicy, aż w pewnym momencie któremuś z nich udało się ją trafić.

Ostrze topora wbiło się jej głęboko w bok, a ona stęknęła z bólu. Sztylet wysunął jej się z dłoni i uderzył z brzękiem o ulicę. Próbowała wyjąc ostrze ze swojego ciała, ale ten który je trzymał zaczął nim szarpać, powodując zarówno większy ból jak i krwotok.

W końcu mężczyzna wyrwał ostrze siekiery z jej boku. Eilieen osunęła się na ziemię, czując jak ciepła krew spływa po jej boku i wsiąka w materiał koszuli i spodni.

Zobaczyła nad sobą cień, który zaczął wznosić nad głowę siekierę gotując się do ostatniego ciosu.

Jednak takowy nie padł.

Zamiast tego po ulicy poniósł się huk wystrzału a na piersi niedoszłego zabójcy Eilieen wykwitła szkarłatna plama. Natomiast poza polem widzenia, słyszała krzyki reszty szalonych mieszkańców Yharnam.

Mężczyzna z siekierą wypuścił z rąk siekierę która upadła na ulicę, a jej właściciel padł obok niej chwilę później.

Krzyki mężczyzn którzy ją zaatakowali rozbrzmiewały na ulicach jeszcze przez chwilę, a kiedy zapadła cisza, usłyszała zbliżające się w ej stronę kroki.

Obraz zaczął rozmywać jej się przed oczami ale zdążyła jeszcze dostrzec nad sobą czyjąś sylwetkę. Nieznajomy pochylił się nad nią, a kiedy zobaczył że żyje wyprostował się i zawołał do kogoś poza polem widzenia Eilieen.

\- Djura! Chodź tu – Znów rozległ się dźwięk kroków – Mamy przyjezdną. Jeszcze dycha.

Nieznajomy znów spojrzał na Eilieen.

\- Witamy w Yharnam

Potem ciemność wzięła Eilieen w swoje ramiona.


	3. Rozdział 2

Eilieen powoli odzyskiwała świadomość, a pierwszym co poczuła, był pulsujący, tępy ból w jej prawym boku.

Czy żyła? Czuła ból, więc chyba tak.

Zamrugała kilka razy oczami, i zobaczyła nad sobą drewniany sufit na którym tańczyły cienie.

Z jękiem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, a łóżko na którym leżała zaskrzypiało cicho w odpowiedzi. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdowała. U stóp jej łóżka znajdował się płonący kominek, będący źródłem cieni tańczących po suficie. Obróciła głowę, i dostrzegła uchylone drzwi za którymi było widać czyjąś sylwetkę.

Przerzuciła nogi przez krawędź łóżka i postawiła je na podłodze przykrytej kilkoma dywanami. Jej buty stały tuż przy łóżku, więc szybko je włożyła. Obok butów leżał również jej worek marynarski. Rana w boku o dziwo nie dokuczała jej tak jak się tego spodziewała. Już miała się podnieść, kiedy usłyszała ciche skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi.

W wejściu stanął mężczyzna ubrany od stóp do głów na szaro. Za jego plecami stał drugi nieznajomy, dla odmiany ubrany w większości na czarno. Zwłaszcza jego płaszcz robił wrażenie. Wyglądało na to że cała jego powierzchnia jest pokryta piórami, należącymi do wrony lub kruka.

Każdy z nich miał na twarzy chustę zakrywającą usta i nos, Oprócz tego dostrzegła że każdy z nich miał przytroczony do paska pistolet.

\- W końcu się obudziłaś – Twarz mężczyzny w szarym odzieniu rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech – Już myśleliśmy że nasze lekarstwa i opatrunki się zmarnują.

Jego towarzysz również lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – Spytała słabo Eilieen próbując się podnieść. Jedną dłonią oparła się o półkę nad kominkiem, widząc latające jej przed oczami gwiazdy – I kim wy jesteście?

\- Jesteś w naszej bazie wypadowej – Odrzekł mężczyzna w odzieniu z piór – A my jesteśmy tropicielami. Ten tutaj nazywa się Djura, a na mnie wołają Paul.

\- Eilieen – Przedstawiła się. Kobiecie w końcu udało się stanąć na równych nogach, lecz wciąż trzymała się małej półeczki nad kominkiem – Jak to jesteście tropicielami?

\- A no tak, ty nie wiesz co się tu dzieje – Facet w szarych ciuchach posłał mi przepraszający uśmiech – Yharnam ma mały problem z plagą.

Eilieen poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Plaga? A co z leczniczą krwią która miała być lekarstwem na każdą chorobę?

\- Nie wyglądacie mi na lekarzy – Powiedziała, a jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po ich pistoletach.

\- Nie takie mamy zadanie – Djura przeszedł przez pokój i pochylił się nad kominkiem. Dłonią w rękawiczce wyciągnął znad ognia mały, stalowy czajniczek. Następnie uniósł go i przechylił wlewając gorącą wodę do stojącego na półce kubka, znad którego uniosła się para.

\- Proszę – Powiedział podając jej naczynie – Nie mamy nic oprócz tego, ale powinno ci dobrze zrobić.

Eilieen ostrożnie wzięła od niego kubek, i skinęła w podzięce głową. Kiedy Djura się odwrócił, Eilieen dostrzegła na jego plecach dziwne urządzenie. Składało się z jakiegoś dziwnego mechanizmu przypominającego stalową beczkę, którego Eilieen nie widziała nigdy wcześniej, wychodzącymi z niego kilkoma przewodami, stalowego uchwytu oraz wielkiego grotu, wielkości jej głowy.

Paul stał w tym samym miejscu w zupełnym bezruchu wpatrując się w nią czarnymi jak bezdenne tunele oczami. Znad jego ramienia wystawał kawałek pręta oplecionego rzemieniami, oraz kawałek ząbkowanego ostrza.

Eilieen ostrożnie wzięła łyk parującego napoju.

\- Herbata – Powiedziała zdziwiona, poznając smak.

\- Średniej jakości – Odrzekł Djura – Na cukier niestety nie masz co liczyć. Zwykle zaopatrujemy się na bieżąco i nie robimy tutaj jakiś dużych zapasów, oprócz podstawowych produktów typu bandaże, środki odkażające itd.

\- Trochę jedzenia też tu jest ale trochę stare – Dokończył Paul.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała nieco niezręczna cisza.

\- Dziękuję że mnie uratowaliście – Powiedziała Eilieen, i posłała każdemu z mężczyzn uśmiech.

\- Nie ma sprawy My Lady – Djura teatralnie się ukłonił szczerząc zęby.

Paul zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową.

\- Niech pani nie zwraca na niego uwagi – Powiedział z uśmiechem – On zawsze każdą sytuację musi obracać w żart.

\- Czy to źle? – Spytał Djura Którego udawany urażony ton był aż nazbyt słyszalny – Przynajmniej próbuję choć trochę rozjaśnić tą coraz gorszą rzeczywistość.

Paul ciężko westchnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, a pióra na jego płaszczu cicho zaszeleściły w odpowiedzi.

-Jeśli mogę spytać – Powiedziała powoli Eilieen – O co chodzi z tą plagą? Czy przypadkiem nie macie lekarstwa na każde schorzenie tuż pod ręką?

\- Gdyby to było takie proste – Odpowiedział Djura i podobnie jak Paul również ciężko westchnął.

\- To znaczy?

\- To plaga Bestii. Na nią nie ma lekarstwa.

\- Poza polowaniem – Dokończył po krótkiej pauzie.

Eilieen już miała o coś zapytać gdy na zewnątrz usłyszeli głosy kilku osób.

\- Wrócili – Paul obrócił głowę w stronę z której dobiegały głosy.

\- Mam nadzieję że nikogo nie straciliśmy - Powiedział Djura.

Głosy po chwili zamilkły, ale słychać było odgłos kilku par butów zmierzających w stronę pokoju. Eilieen zauważyła że oprócz drzwi którymi weszli tu Djura i Paul, były tu jeszcze jedne, znajdujące się na samym krańcu pomieszczenia dwuskrzydłowe wrota.

Oba skrzydła zaczęły się Uchylać, a kiedy rozwarły się na oścież oczom Eilieen, Djury oraz Paula ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna w odzieniu podobnym do tego noszonego przez Djurę, jednak całego czarnego, z wyjątkiem postrzępionego płaszcza, którego podszewka była w kolorze ciemnego szkarłatu. Miał siwe włosy ukryte częściowo pod kapeluszem. Znad ramienia wystawał mu kawałek czegoś co wyglądało jak kawałek skręconej gałęzi, natomiast u pasa miał zawieszony zakrzywiony miecz z licznymi szczerbami. Cała powierzchnia tego fantazyjnego ostrza była skąpana w posoce.

Za jego plecami Eilieen dostrzegła jeszcze trzech innych mężczyzn.

\- Gerhman – Powiedział Djura i uśmiechnął się szeroko – Dobrze cię widzieć. Jak tam? Stare kości ci nie dokuczają?


	4. Rozdział 3

Gerhman zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Djurę, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się, i wejść do pokoju.

\- Widzę, że nasz Szary Wilk wciąż umie kąsać.

Uścisnął dłonie Djury oraz Paula, a gdy jego wzrok padł na Eilieen, jedna z jego brwi powędrowała w górę.

\- A kogóż mamy przyjemność gościć w skromnych progach naszego warsztatu?

\- To Eilieen – Przedstawił kobietę Djura – Znaleźliśmy ją na ulicy, gdy została zaatakowana przez…Bestie.

Gerhman jedynie ciężko westchnął i podrapał się po karku. Eilieen zauważyła na jego ubraniu malutkie kropelki zaschłej krwi.

\- Brakuje nam ludzi żeby być wszędzie gdzie to potrzebne, a bestii wciąż przybywa, zamiast ubywać.

Tropiciele towarzyszący Gerhmanowi weszli do pokoju i przywitali się z Eilieen oraz resztą. Kobieta zauważyła że Paul obserwował uważnie każdego z tropicieli, jakby szukał czegoś konkretnego w ich zachowaniu.

\- Więc jest pani nowa w Yharnam? – Gerhman zwrócił się do Eilieen, zawieszając swoją broń na ścianie.

\- Tak. Przyjechałam tu żeby…

Nie skończyła bo zaniosła się kaszlem, tak potężnym że aż zgięła się wpół, a gdy jej oddech lekko się opanował, poczuła w ustach smak krwi. Wzięła ciężki oddech i powoli się wyprostowała, mając wrażenie że jej klatka piersiowa jest naszpikowana drobnymi szpileczkami, zmieniając każdy oddech w tarkę która powoli szatkowała jej płuca.

\- Żeby prosić o transfuzję krwi – Dokończył za nią Gerhman – To jedyny powód dla którego obcy tak gromadnie przyjeżdżają do Yharnam.

\- T-Tak – Eilieen popatrzyła bo mężczyznach w pomieszczeniu. Każdy z nich był uzbrojony. Dwóch miały przy przy paskach zawieszone takie same ząbkowane ostrza jak to na plecach Paula, natomiast trzeci dzierżył topór o ogromnym ostrzu i dość krótkim trzonku – Czy możecie pomóc dotrzeć mi do miejsca gdzie mogą mi pomóc? Mam pieniądze.

\- Nie dzisiaj – Gerhman pokręcił głową – Nocą na ulicach jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, i nie możemy ryzykować. Dbanie o własne bezpieczeństwo jest wystarczająco trudne, a gdybyśmy musieli ochraniać także ciebie, najpewniej nie dotrwalibyśmy do wschodu słońca.

\- Umiem walczyć- Obruszyła się Eilieen, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie o swojej ranie – To znaczy…Będę umieć jak ta szrama mi się zagoi…

Gerhman obdarzył ją przyjacielskim uśmiechem i zwrócił się do Djury oraz Paula.

\- Przypilnujcie jej, dobrze chłopcy? A rano zabierzecie ją do Kliniki w Centrum Yharnam żeby wykonać transfuzję.

Djura skinął głową, ale Paul zdawał się zupełnie ignorować słowa Gerhmana.

\- To nie przetaczają krwi w kościele? – Spytała zdumiona Eilieen.

\- Z kościoła ona pochodzi – Odrzekł Gerhman siadając razem z resztą tropicieli przed kominkiem i wyciągając prowiant – I jest z niego rozprowadzając do klinik w całym Yharnam, a ta najbliższa, a zarazem największa znajduje się wręcz pod naszym nosem. Poza tym do do Katedry nie wpuszczają byle kogo.

Eilieen poczuła jak ktoś delikatnie szturcha ją w ramie.

\- Smacznego – Powiedział Djura uśmiechając się szeroko i wręczając kobiecie małą kromkę chleba, z kawałkiem sera.

Eilieen podziękowała skinieniem głowy i wgryzła się łapczywie w chleb, jakby nie jadła od kilku dni. Gdy jadła zerkała również ukradkiem na innych tropicieli. Wszyscy poza Gerhmanem byli bardzo młodzi. Nie mogli mieć więcej niż 25 lat, a mimo to każdy wyglądał jakby miał kilkanaście lat więcej.

„Yharnam chyba jednak nie jest tak cudownym miejscem, za jakie je miałam…"

Djura próbował zagadywać pozostałych, ale poza Gerhmanem oraz Paulem, nikt nie odpowiadał na jego malutkie zaczepki, i posyłali mu tylko puste spojrzenia.

Jakieś 2 godziny później Gerhman podniósł się i sięgnął po swój miecz, oraz kawałek gałęzi. Na oczach Eilieen zamachnął się i uderzył głowicą miecza w gałąź, a ta w odpowiedzi rozłożyła się do swojej pełnej długości.

Eilieen otworzyła szeroko oczy, patrząc na ogromną kosę, którą Gerhman zakręcił młynka i oparł na ramieniu.

\- No! W drogę Chłopcy!

Wymaszerował z pokoju, a w ślad za nim podążyli towarzyszący mu tropiciele.

\- Chciał się tylko popisać – Powiedział z uśmiechem Djura, odprowadzając towarzyszy wzrokiem – Łowy odciskają na ludziach piętno, a każdy radzi sobie z tym jak tylko potrafi.

\- C-Co…Ale…jak… - Wydukała Eilieen raz po raz odtwarzając w głowie ten widok.

\- Ostrze Pogrzebowe – Powiedział Paul – Jedna z pierwszych broni wykonanych tu, w kuźni. Gerhman zadając nią śmierć bestiom, żywi nadzieję że odnajdą oni spokój na innym świecie. To jego pieść pogrzebowa

\- Ale…Jak…wcześniej to był miecz a potem…

\- Broń jaką posługują się tropiciele noszą miano Zdradliwej - Wyjaśnił Djura – Każda z naszych broni ma jakby dwie postacie.

Sięgnął za siebie i chwycił uchwyt tego dziwnego urządzenia.

\- Wyrzutnia kołków, jak sama nazwa wyrzuca taki kołek – Wskazał palcem stalowy grot – Z ogromną siłą, która, jeśli trafi, zabije na miejscu. Jednak proces ten trwa kilka sekund, więc musisz dobrze wyczuć chwilę, gdy chcesz to zrobić, bo moment nieuwagi i bestia odgryzie ci głowę.

Djura zacisnął dłoń na uchwycie, a do uszu Eilieen dobiegł dziwek jakby ktoś przesuwał nożem po porcelanowym talerzu. Kołek cofnął się kawałek, a gdy dźwięk osiągnął swoje apogeum, Djura Wykonał gwałtowny wypad, a kołek wystrzelił do przodu, w towarzystwie kłębów pary.

\- Strasznie to głośne – Powiedziała Eilieen zatykając nos i dmuchając by wyrównać ciśnienie w uszach.

\- Jeśli broń nie kopie, to nie jest nic warta – Powiedział Djura, gładząc czule swoją broń.

Eilieen spojrzała na Paula, który obserwował mały pokaz Djury z lekkim uśmiechem

\- Ah, te beczki z prochem… - Mruknął pod nosem.

\- A ty? Jaką bronią się posługujesz?

Paul sięgnął za siebie i wyciągnął ogromne ostrze, wyglądające jak ogromny tasak. Ostrze z jednej strony było ząbkowane, a drugiej gładkie, ale również ostre. Za uchwyt służył zakrzywiony pręt, okręcony rzemieniami, podobny do tego, jaki posiadało Ostrze pogrzebowe Gerhmana

\- Rozpruwaczem – Powiedział i nacisnął kciukiem jakąś dźwigienkę przy ostrzu, sprawiając, że broń się rozłożyła, podwajając swój zasięg.

Paul wykonał kilka szybkich ciosów, za którymi wzrok Eilieen ledwo nadążał. Obserwował z otwartymi ustami ten pokaz zabójczej i pięknej serii ciosów, oraz cięć, przypominających śmiertelny taniec. Eilieen była pewna, że gdyby Paul był na jej miejscu, gdy zaatakowali ją Yharnamczycy, to rozprawiłby się z nimi i nawet się nie zasapał.

\- Mamy tutaj też kilka innych broni – Paul umocował rozpruwacz w uchwycie na swoich plecach i podszedł do ściany na której Gerhman zawiesił swoją mieczo-kosę, i otaksował wiszące w stalowych obejmach, zdradliwe bronie – O! Albo może nie. Ty nie uniosłabyś tego kawałka stali

\- Mieczomłot? Serio Paul? On jako pierwszy przyszedł ci do głowy jako broń dla takiej Drobnej osóbki?

\- Jak to broń dla mnie? – Spytała zmieszana Eilieen

\- Przecież Nie zostawimy cię bezbronnej, gdy będziemy cię eskortować do kliniki – Fuknął Paul, wykonując w stronę Djury obelżywy gest – A jeśli przyjmiesz pewną propozycję, to zatrzymasz ją, i stanie się ona twoim nieodłącznym towarzyszem podczas łowów

Mężczyzna chyba w końcu zdjął ze ściany jedną z broni i podszedł do Eilieen podając jej długi, ale dość cienki sztylet.

\- Taka broń powinna dobrze ci służyć – Paul chwycił rękojeść w obie dłonie i rozerwał sztylet na dwoje w towarzystwie metalicznego szczęku – Jest lekka, szybka, a jednocześnie bardzo twarda i praktycznie niezniszczalna.

Eilieen ostrożnie wzięła od Paula sztylety, i faktycznie. Prawie nic nie ważyły, i w gdy nimi delikatnie poruszała miała wrażenie, że ostrza jakby żyją własnym życiem, gdy trafiły do jej rąk.

\- Jak nazywa się ta broń? – Spytała podnosząc wzrok na Paula który wpatrywał się w nią przenikliwym wzorkiem, jakby próbując coś niej dostrzec.

\- To Ostrza Miłosierdzia. Mają za zadanie, podobnie jak broń Gerhmana, nieść łagodną i kojącą śmierć.

Eilieen miała wrażenie, że Paul nie powiedział czegoś, co różniło tą broń od kosy Gerhmana. Tylko co to mogło być?


	5. Rozdział 4

Eilieen prawie całą noc ćwiczyła posługiwanie się nową bronią otrzymaną od Paula, od czasu do czasu przysiadając przy grządkach białych kwiatów rosnących często i gęsto wokół budynku kuźni. Djura obserwował jej poczynania z progu bocznych drzwi, od czasu do czasu udzielając rad, co do jej techniki operowania Ostrzami Miłosierdzia. Mimo swojej rany, kobieta nie straciła zbyt wiele na swojej szybkości, ale musiała uważać żeby nie nadwyrężać rany, aby szwy nie puściły. Djura powiedział jej że po skończonej transfuzji, po tej szramie zostanie najwyżej mało widoczna blizna.

Paul zniknął gdzieś, mówiąc, że wróci nad ranem. Gdy Eilieen spytała gdzie idzie, ten jedynie spojrzał na nią bez emocji, i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia z terenu kuźni.

Eilieen odprowadziła milczącego tropiciela wzrokiem, ale je uwagę odwróciły ryki, i krzyki, dobiegające z ulic daleko w dole.

\- Łowy rozpoczęte – Powiedział Djura.

Stanął obok Eilieen i razem z nią spojrzał w dół, gdzie tropiciele toczyli batalię z oszalałymi mieszkańcami. Twarz miał kamienną, i zupełnie nie przypominał człowieka, który niecałą godzinę temu próbował rozruszać otępiałych tropicieli, dowcipkując i starając się podnieść każdego z nich na duchu.

\- Ile to trwa? – Spytała cicho Eilieen nie odrywając wzroku od pola bitwy – Od jak dawna borykacie się z plagą?

Djura przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jakby nie słyszał pytania. Tymczasem w dole walka już dogorywała. Tropiciele wyszli z niej zwycięsko, jednak nie bez strat. 4 spośród około 15 mężczyzn leżało rozszarpanych na strzępy w różnych częściach ulicy, a ich krew obryzgała ulicę, i ściany budynków. Wnętrzności każdego z nich były wywleczone z trucheł, i zwisały z latarni, lub stalowych barierek, niby krwawy łańcuch choinkowy. Ręka jednego z nich tkwiła w zaciśniętych szczękach odrąbanej głowy jednej z wilczych bestii. Oprócz tego 2 z nich było ciężko rannych, ale na szczęście mieli przy sobie fiolki z niezastąpioną leczniczą krwią, więc istniała spora szansa, że przeżyją.

\- Od prawie roku – Odrzekł w końcu Djura, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, by ukryć drżące dłonie, skryte w rękawicach – W porównaniu z tym co się teraz dzieje to były dziecinne igraszki. Poza tym...

Przerwał mu ogłuszający ryk, który poniósł się nad miastem, i nieprzyjemnie wibrował w uszach, pozostawiając w nich nieprzyjemny pisk.

Djura gwałtownie się odwrócił, zaciskając palce na uchwycie wyrzutni kołków.

\- Co to do cholery było? – Spytała ze strachem w głosie Eilieen, również unosząc swoją broń, i tocząc dookoła rozszerzonymi z trwogi oczami.

\- Coś dużego.

Trwali tak spięci przez minutę, a w uszach szumiała im krew. W końcu powoli się rozluźnili, i obeszli cały teren kuźni, ale niczego nie znaleźli.

\- To musiało być w innej części miasta – Powiedział Djura, zawieszając wyrzutnię kołków w uchwycie na swoich plecach – A darło się jakby stało tuż za nami.

Eilieen przełknęła ślinę, wyobrażając sobie, jakie rozmiary musiała osiągać kreatura, która wydała z siebie ten mrożący w żyłach wrzask.

\- Dlaczego Paul Wyszedł? Przecież Gerhman kazał wam obu mnie pilnować.

Nie mówiła tego dlatego że czuła się zaniedbana czy coś podobnego. Najzwyczajniej na świecie nie chciała myśleć o tej nieznanej bestii, więc poruszyła pierwszy temat jaki przyszedł jej do głowy.

Djura obdarzył ją bladym uśmiechem i potoczył dookoła wzrokiem, upewniając się że na pewno teren kuźni jest bezpieczny. Co prawda kuźnia była bardzo dobrze ukryta, ale Djura w ciągu minionego roku nauczył się że nie należy lekceważyć bestii. Co prawda większość z nich była pozbawionymi inteligencji maszynami do zabijania, ale nie tak mała część posiadała pewne jej oznaki. Jednym z dobrych przykładów byli częściowo zezwierzęcali mieszkańcy niższych warstw społecznych. Praktycznie każdy z nich umiał posługiwać się jakąś bronią białą, lub palną.

\- Paul nie podlega nikomu – Powiedział po dłuższej chwili, odwracając się do kobiety – Nawet Gerhman może za przeproszeniem w cztery litery go pocałować.

Eilieen parsknęła śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie tą scenę, ale zaraz spoważniała.

\- Mógłbyś to rozwinąć?

Djura jedynie skinął głową i gestem nakazał żeby weszła do budynku kuźni. Następnie pozamykał wszystkie drzwi, i dorzucił nieco drwa, do dogasającego ognia w kominku.

\- Paul jest tropicielem, ale nikt nie ma nad nim władzy – Zaczął Djura siadając obok Eilieen na polowym łóżku – Nawet Gerhman może najwyżej poprosić go o coś, i jedynie mieć nadzieję że Paul spełni tą prośbę.

\- A co takiego go wyróżnia spośród innych?

Djura ciężko westchnął, i zamilkł na chwilę.

Tymczasem niebo na zewnątrz zaczęło już powoli blednąć, a księżyc schodził coraz niżej i niżej, Rzucając długie cienie na ulice, na których warstwami zasychała krew bestii, ora ich pogromców. Miasto zdawało się być zupełnie martwe, a wrażenie to potęgowały dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki trumien ustawionych przy ścianach budynków, i unieruchomionych łańcuchami. Czy zwykły pochówek był zbyt ryzykowny? Bliscy zmarłych bali się że bestie rozwloką truchła ich krewnych po mieście? A może coś jeszcze innego?

\- Musisz mi obiecać że to co usłyszysz zachowasz dla siebie, i nie zdradzisz tego żadnemu z mieszkańców, ani nawet niektórym tropicielom – Powiedział w końcu Djura.

\- Ale czemu? Co jest takiego...

\- Obiecaj – Wzrok mężczyzny stał się ostry, a jego ton głosu nie przyjmował sprzeciwu

\- D-Dobrze obiecuję

Djura wziął głęboki oddech, i przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne włosy.

-Wszystko zaczęło się od choroby spopielonej krwi. Zaatakowała mieszkańców starego Yharnam znienacka, i zbierała ogromne żniwo przez bardzo długi czas. Jedynym sposobem by ulżyć w cierpieniu chorym były te tabletki.

Mówiąc to mężczyzna wyciągnął malutkie zawiniątko, i pokazał Eilieen jego zawartość.

\- Każdy tropiciel ma kilkanaście pastylek tego antidotum przy sobie, ale są one jedynie chwilowym ukojeniem. Dopiero posługa krwi pozwoliła chorym wyzdrowieć, i nabrać sił, ale to nie był koniec. To był początek tego co dzisiaj tutaj widziałaś.

\- Plagi bestialstwa...

-''-

Paul przemykał cicho niczym duch uliczkami Yharnam, omijając grupy łowców, szukając swojego celu. Obserwował go od dłuższego czasu, i czuł że dzisiaj będzie musiał położyć kres jego łowom.

W pewnym momencie drogę zastąpiła mu ogromna, wilczo-podobna bestia. Poruszała się na czterech łapach i mogła mieć nawet 2,5 metra długości, i około 1,5 metra w kłębie. Jej szpony ociekały krwią, a jarzące się na biało oczy wyrażały jedynie zwierzęcy głód i chęć mordu.

\- Z drogi – Warknął Paul, rozkładając Rozpruwacz, i chwytając w drugą dłoń pistolet – Nie ty jesteś moją zwierzyną.

Jednakże jego słowa nic nie zmieniły, podobnie jak setki prób wcześniej. Bestia skoczyła naprzód, rozwierając paszczę, pełną ostrych jak brzytwa zębów.

Paul uniósł pistolet, i wypalił w pysk wilkołaka, jednocześnie robiąc szybki unik w bok, by zejść z toru ataku i uniósł Rozpruwacz by zadać cios kończący.

W przeciwieństwie do większości tropicieli, Paul bardzo dbał o swoją broń. Zawsze po zakończonych łowach czyścił, i ostrzył klingę Rozpruwacza, by ten nigdy go nie zawiódł.

„Zadbaj o broń, a ona zadba o ciebie" – Głosiła jego maksyma, ale nie tylko dlatego to robił. Opieranie się zewowi łowów, oraz krwi, było bardzo trudne, a to tylko jedna z rzeczy która zadręczała tropiciela wron.

Wilkołak upadł ciężko na brukowaną ulicę, a z jego pyska ciekła obficie krew. Bestia warknęła niewyraźne, ale to był jej ostatni podryg.

Lśniące ostrze uderzyło z wielką siła w kark potwora, i przeszło przez niego z lekkim oporem, by finalnie oddzielić łeb od reszty ciała. W powietrze trysnęła krew, obryzgując ulicę, ostrze broni Paula, oraz jego samego. Po ulicy rozeszła się ostra metaliczna woń, docierając również do nozdrzy tropiciela, ale dzięki chuście, była ona mocno przytłumiona.

\- Spoczywaj w pokoju, kimkolwiek byłeś.

Mężczyzna strzepnął kropelki krwi z ostrza Rozpruwacza, i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

-''-

\- Łowy...wątpię żeby kiedykolwiek były czymś dobrym – Wyznał Djura spuszczając głowę, i wpatrując się w swoje dłonie – Przecież każda z tych bestii była kiedyś człowiekiem, a my...

Eilieen milczała, próbując przetrawić to co usłyszała od Djury. Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie, a rzeczywistość Yharnam stała się jeszcze bardziej przerażająca.

\- A nie boisz się że...no wiesz...

Z ust Djury wydobył się pusty śmiech.

\- Nie, nie boję się tego. Wiem że jestem w stanie oprzeć się szaleństwie łowów, gdyż po prostu nie czerpię z nich żadnej przyjemności. Robię to, bo muszę.

\- Nie do końca o to mi chodzi. Nie boisz się Paula? No bo w końcu...Poluje na innych tropicieli.

To pytanie najwyraźniej zaskoczyło Szarego Wilka, bo już miał odpowiedzieć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żadne dźwięk.

\- Nigdy o tym w ten sposób nie myślałem – Wyznał w końcu – Paul...jest moim przyjacielem, i wiem że gdybym oszalał przez łowy, zakończyłby moje cierpienia.

\- Uważasz że to słuszne? Żeby przyjaciel zabijał przyjaciela?

\- Jest jedyną osobą, z której rąk chciałbym zginąć. Poza tym, jako bestia, która była tropicielem wyrządziłbym o wiele więcej szkód niż gdybym był zwykłą bestią.

Eilieen chciała zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć kroki, a chwile później boczne drzwi kuźni uchyliły się, wpuszczając do środka pierwsze, nieśmiałe promienie słońca.

\- Możemy już ruszać – Powiedział Paul – Łowy zakończone i do wieczora na ulicach będzie spokojnie.

Eilieen przełknęła ślinę, widząc że strój Paula był cały pokryty zaschniętą krwią.

\- Możesz zostawić tu swoje rzeczy. Klinika jest dość niedaleko, więc szybko tu wrócimy.

Kobieta jedynie skinęła głową i podniosła się z materaca, i chowając Ostrza Miłosierdzia do małej pochwy przy pasie.

\- To też ci się przyda – Powiedział Djura, podając jej pistolet, oraz mały woreczek z kulami – Nie samą stalą tropiciel poluje. Czasem trzeba też przyprawić bestie szczyptą ołowiu.

Eilieen zdobyła się na blady uśmiech, i przyjęła broń. Pistolet był dość ciężki, ale nie na tyle by być niemożliwym do używania.

10 minut później Eilieen stanęła, wraz z dwoma tropicielami, na pokrytej czerwienią ulicy. Zapach jaki unosił się w powietrzu przyprawił kobietę o mdłości, więc zasłoniła sobie usta i nos dłonią.

\- Z-Zawsze...tak tu śmierdzi?

\- Przyzwyczaisz się – Djura poklepał ją pokrzepiająco po plecach, i ruszył ulicą zostawiając Eilieen i Paula z tyłu.

\- Ruszajmy – Rzucił Tropiciel Wron, i gestem nakazał Eilieen by ruszyła za Szarym Wilkiem.

Kobieta opuściła dłoń i splunęła na ulicę, by pozbyć się kwaśnego posmaku z ust. Wzięła głęboki oddech, tym razem przez usta, i postąpiła pierwszy krok w głąb ulicy Yharnam.


	6. Rozdział 5

Eileen zmierzała powoli w stronę kliniki gdzie w końcu miała dostać upragnioną lecznicza krew. Nieco z przodu szedł Szary Wilk, a obok niej szedł Tropiciel Wron.

Po tym, co powiedział jej w kuźni Djura, czuła niewytłumaczalny strach przed Paulem. Chociaż strach to może nie do końca dobre określenie. Bardziej niepokój, wzmocniony nawałem informacji, które musiała w tak krótkim czasie przetrawić, a które tak zaburzyły jej światopogląd.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Paul przerywając gonitwę jej myśli - Wyglądasz jakbyś miała zaraz zemdleć.

\- T-Tak – wydukała kobieta, potrząsając lekko głową i chwytając w palce pojedynczy kosmyk włosów, którym zaczęła się bezwiednie bawić – Po prostu...czuję się tu trochę nieswojo.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, jakby słowa zielonookiej zupełnie go nie obeszły.

Miasto powoli się budziło, a na ulicach zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi mieszkańcy. Ku uldze Eileen wyglądali normalnie i tak też się zachowywali. Oczywiście, jeśli za normalne uznaje się ukradkowe zerkanie z lękiem na eskortujących niewiastę tropicieli, oraz wrogość, gdy ich wzrok napotykał na obcą.

„Mieszkańcy nie lubią obcych..."

Zagadnęła o ten temat Paula, tocząc dookoła czujnym spojrzeniem, a jej dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do pochwy z Ostrzami Miłosierdzia.

\- Nie przepadają za obcymi, bo uważają, że to oni odpowiadają za plagę – odrzekł tropiciel, również rozglądając się dookoła – Wokół ludzi krążą plotki, że przyjezdni rozrzedzają Yharnamską krew, a przez to plaga jest coraz większa.

\- Przecież to absurdalne – parsknęła Eileen – Mają na to jakieś dowody?

\- Żadnych.

\- Więc czemu powielają te plotki?

Paul przechylił lekko głowę na bok, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.

\- Mogę spytać gdzie się wychowałaś?

To pytanie zbiło zielonooką z pantałyku, a w jej głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie niewielkiego nadmorskiego miasteczka. Nie ono było miejscem gdzie kobieta spędziła dzieciństwo i kawałek młodzieńczych lat, ale zajmowało ważne miejsce w jej życiu. Czy raczej...zajmowało.

Jej dom znajdował się jakieś 15 km od miasteczka. Mała, samotna chatka, która po jednej stronie miała złociste pola pszenicy, po drugiej ogromny las, do którego nikt oprócz doświadczonych myśliwych się nie zapuszczał, a gdzieś w sercu lasu znajdowało się podnóże ogromnego łańcucha górskiego, którego malutka Eileen widziała zaledwie zarys, z krytego strzechą dachu jej domu.

\- Halo! – usłyszała głos, który przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości – Ziemia do Eileen!

Kiedy wzrok kobiety się wyostrzył uświadomiła sobie, że stoi na środku ulicy, a wokół niej oraz dwóch towarzyszących jej mężczyzn przechodzą ludzie, zostawiając sporo wolnej przestrzeni. Zupełnie jakby cała trójka roztaczała wokół siebie ogromny smród, który odstraszał od nich ludzi.

\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze? - spytał Paul.

\- Po prostu trochę się...

Eileen nie zdążyła dokończyć, kiedy znów dostała ataku kaszlu. Jednak tym razem był o wiele silniejszy, i nic nie zapowiadało żeby miał się szybko skończyć. Kobieta ledwo dawała radę łapać oddech, a świat wirował jej przed oczami. Zaczęła się zataczać i gdyby nie dwie pary silnych ramion, które złapały ją pod pachy, z pewnością zaliczyłaby niezbyt miłe spotkanie z ulicą, której nawierzchnia przybrała rdzawoczerwoną barwę, przez osiadającą warstwami na kostkach brukowych krew.

\- Do kliniki, i to pędem! – usłyszała głos Djury, zanim zupełnie przestała widzieć, co dookoła niej się dzieje.

Nie widziała, ale pozostałe zmysły dalej działały, chociaż wszystkie bodźce docierały do Eileen jak przez mgłę.

Przytłumione głosy, należące do mieszkańców, oraz jej towarzyszy. Smak krwi oraz żółci w ustach, który sprawiał, że chciało jej się rzygać, lecz tym razem nie udało jej się zapanować nad odruchem wymiotnym.

Ciało kobiety zgięło się pod wpływem torsji, a na ulicę wyleciała zawartość jej żołądka, przemieszana z krwawą śliną.

\- Dalej... - usłyszała cedzącego przez żeby Paula – Wytrzymaj dziewczyno! Klinika jest tuż tuż!

Z ust Eileen wydobył się niezrozumiały bełkot, a chwilę później kolejne torsje zaatakowały jej ciało, jednakże cała zawartość żołądka już spoczywała na ulicy, więc kobieta jedynie boleśnie się kuliła.

Tropiciele dźwignęli półprzytomną niewiastę, i ruszyli najszybciej jak mogli w stronę kliniki.

Obaj wyglądali na przerażonych i nawet Paul stracił na chwilę swoją zwykłą maskę obojętności. Natomiast ludzie w tłumie szeptali i wskazywali Eileen ze złośliwymi uśmiechami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ta obca dziwka zdechnie – dobiegła uszu Djury uwaga jakiegoś Yharnamczyka.

Szary wilk zacisnął zęby, ale nie pozwolił sobie na reakcję. Tak czy inaczej nic by to nie zmieniło, a najwyżej wywołałby burzę śmiechów, i gróźb ze strony tubylców. Co prawda tropiciele budzili respekt, ale nawet tacy świetnie wyszkoleni wojownicy nie daliby rady w pojedynkę tłumowi rozwścieczonych Yharnamczyków, a naprawdę niewiele trzeba żeby ich rozwścieczyć.

\- Jest! – wykrzyknął Djura, gdy w końcu ujrzeli przednią fasadę kliniki krwi.

Czym prędzej weszli do środka gdzie od razu podeszła do nich młodziutka dziewczyna ubrana w strój pielęgniarki, z czepkiem na włosach, i w długich, sięgających łokci rękawiczkach.

\- Potrzebujemy transfuzji Starej Krwi – powiedział Djura, poprawiając chwyt, którym podtrzymywał Eileen w pasie.

Kobieta całkiem straciła już przytomność, a jedynym sygnałem, że wciąż żyje był płytki, chrapliwy oddech. Jej twarz była niezwykle blada, a na rozpalonym nagłą gorączką czole wystąpiły krople potu.

Pielęgniarka szybko zerknęła na nieprzytomną, i gestem nakazała tropicielom iść za sobą.

\- Połóżcie ją tutaj – nakazała wskazując jeden ze stołów, obok którego stał stojak na kroplówkę ze Starą Krwią – I podwińcie jej prawy rękaw.

Paul stanął z boku i pozwolił żeby to Djura zajął się wszystkim. Tropiciel Wron wpatrywał się w bladą twarz Eileen tupiąc niecierpliwie nogą. Nie ruszał się jednak z miejsca, żeby nie wprowadzić chaosu wokół kobiety. Dwie osoby zupełnie wystarczyły żeby wszystko przygotować, więc Paulowi nie pozostało nic innego jak czekać.

W końcu wenflon podłączony do kroplówki z leczniczą krwią znalazł się w dłoni zielonookiej, a zbawienny lek popłynął w krwiobiegu kobiety.

-''-

Każdy oddech palił ją żywym ogniem, ciemność wokół niej zdawała się pulsować, niby serce wielkiej, starożytnej istoty, która ją pożarła i zaczęła powoli trawić. Naraz poczuła delikatne ukłucie w prawej ręce, kawałek powyżej nadgarstka, a chwilę później w jej ciało wlała się chłodna pieśń, która zaczęła rozpraszać mrok, a pulsująca ciemność zaczęła się gwałtownie cofać, ustępując miejsca wizji jej rodzinnego domu, i matki wieszającej pranie na sznurze.

\- Mamo...

Doznała nagłego uczucia spadania, a gdy zamrugała oczami leżała w jakieś sali z bardzo wysokim sufitem, a w nozdrza uderzyła ją woń charakterystyczna dla klinik medycznych. Eileen pamiętała, że tak samo pachniało w lecznicy, do której zabrali ją rodzice, gdy zachorowała.

Czuła się...dziwnie. Całe ciało, mimo że dopiero, co było na skraju śmierci, buzowało jakąś nieznaną, wewnętrzną energią, a zielonooka miała wrażenie, że wszystkie jej zmysły lekko się wyostrzyły. Nie umiała tego określić, ale wydawało jej się, że słyszała coś jakby cichutkie...pulsowanie? Otaczało ją zewsząd, i po chwili zorientowała się, że niektóre źródła tego dźwięku się przemieszczają.

Kiedy kobieta podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, poczuła, że ma coś w ręce. Spojrzała w dół i dojrzała malutką igłę tkwiącą w jej żyle i wychodzącą z niej cienką rurką, która biegła do góry aż do zawieszonej na stojaku kroplówki z karmazynową cieczą.

„Transfuzja...już została wykonana?"

Eileen zerwała się na równe nogi i podwinęła koszule odsłaniając brzuch, i odwijając bandaże na swoim prawym boku, gdzie znajdowała się rana po toporze oszalałego Yharnamczyka.

Jednak po niedawnej ranie nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad.

Gdy ostatni zwój opatrunku opadł na podłogę kobieta otworzyła szeroko swoje oczy, wpatrując się w zupełnie gładką skórę. Przesunęła palcami po miejscu gdzie topór zagłębił się w ciało. To nie była iluzja.

Zielonooka pozwoliła koszuli opaść, i spojrzała na swoje ramiona. Wyglądały tak jak wcześniej, ale wydawały się o wiele mocniejsze. Eileen miała wrażenie, że mogłaby jednym uderzeniem pięści roztrzaskać filar na wprost niej.

„Chyba nie tylko lecznicza jest ta tak zwana Stara Krew..."

Dopiero teraz zauważyła znaczącą zmianę w swoim ciele – Oddech.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo bardzo dawna powietrze przepływało swobodnie przez jej płuca i nie towarzyszyła mu żadna chrypa czy kaszel. Nie czuła też posmaku krwi w ustach.

Przez kilka chwil stała tak i po prostu oddychała, smakując powietrze jak największe słodycze, kiedy usłyszała kroki za drzwiami po lewej, a chwilę później jedno ze skrzydeł uchyliło się i do środka weszły trzy osoby: Paul, Djura oraz jakaś dziewczyna w stroju pielęgniarki.

\- Obudziłaś się – zawołał z uśmiechem Djura podchodząc do niej z szerokim uśmiechem – Już myślałem, że nam tutaj zejdziesz, i to tuż przed metą.

Szary Wilk poklepał ją po plecach wciąż szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Eileen również się uśmiechnęła, prawie tak szeroko jak Szary Tropiciel.

Paul stał 2 kroki za swoim przyjacielem, a jego twarz ozdabiał delikatny uśmiech. Kobieta uświadomiła sobie, że od kiedy poznała Paula, ten uśmiechnął się w jej obecności ledwo drugi raz.

Młoda dziewczyna szybko przebadała pacjentkę, a gdy zakończyła oględziny cofnęła się kawałek.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała pielęgniarka uśmiechając się łagodnie.

\- Dobrze, a wręcz wspaniale.

Dziewczyna skłoniła głowę i zwróciła się do towarzyszy Eileen.

\- Jeśli chcecie możecie ją zabrać i załatwić resztę swoich spraw. Dalsza opieka nie będzie na ten moment potrzebna.

\- Dziękujemy Iosefko – powiedział Tropiciel Wron i zwrócił się do Eileen – Lepiej się trochę pośpieszmy śpiochu. Prawie cały dzień tutaj spędziliśmy, a nie wiadomo, co przyniesie noc, oprócz tego, że na pewno niewiele dobrego.

\- Cały dzień?! – zielonooka popatrzyła najpierw na jednego a potem na drugiego, ale nie wyglądało na to, że żartują.

\- To i tak dość krótko – zaśmiał się Djura – Niektórzy po transfuzji potrzebowali 2 dni żeby się przebudzić, a był jeden cudak, do którego należy rekord wynoszący prawie tydzień. Biedak nie wiedział, jaki jest dzień, kiedy się obudził.

Eileen otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

\- Chodźmy już – ponaglił towarzyszy Paul – Chyba nie chcesz znowu znaleźć się na ulicach nocą?

\- Nie... - odpowiedziała kobieta, ale nie była to do końca prawda.

Czuła w sobie tak dużą siłę, że chciała sprawdzić, na co ją stać, ale nie chciała wdawać się w sprzeczki z Paulem czy Djurą.

\- No to w drogę! – zakrzyknął dziarsko Szary Wilk i wymaszerował na korytarz, a w ślad za nim podążył Paul.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc – zwróciła się do Iosefki zielonooka.

\- Uważaj na siebie, i strzeż pilnie swojego umysłu- odparła tajemniczo dziewczyna, i wyszła z pokoju, znikając w głębi kliniki.

Kobieta wyszła na zewnątrz, a w twarz uderzył ją delikatny podmuch wiatru, jednak czuć było niesiony wraz z nim odór zgnilizny, pochodzący prawdopodobnie ze zwłok których przybyło w tę noc łowów. Delikatnie pulsowanie, które Eileen słyszała, gdy się obudziła znów otarło się o jej świadomość, a ona zauważyła, że kierunek, z którego dźwięk pochodzi, to miejsca gdzie stoją Paul i Djura.

„Jak wiele rzeczy jeszcze zmieni ta krew?"

Kobieta spojrzała na krwawą tarczę słońca, zaciskając palce na rękojeści Ostrzy Miłosierdzia i ruszyła za Szarym Wilkiem i Tropicielem Wron z powrotem do Kuźni.


	7. Rozdział 6

Lśniące ostrze rozpruwacza ze świstem zbliżało się do głowy Eileen, jednakże kobieta zdążyła unieść swoje sztylety i zatrzymać cios, który niewątpliwie odrąbałby jej głowę. Następnie płynnie przeszła do kontrataku, ale jej żgnięcia również nie były w stanie dosięgnąć celu.

Zielonooka uniknęła zdradliwego podbródkowego i próbowała kopnąć oponenta w brzuch, ale jej stopa natrafiła na pustkę. Mimo zabójczego tempa, jakie narzucił Wroni Tropiciel, Eileen czuła niesamowitą satysfakcję i ekstazę.

W końcu oboje pojedynkujących się opuściło swój oręż i nieco rozluźniło napięte mięśnie.

\- Hmm… - mruknął Paul, odstępując od kobiety na krok i umieszczając swój wielki tasak w uchwycie na plecach – Dobrze…

Djura przyglądał się pojedynkowi zagryzając dolną wargę i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy walka dobiegła końca.

\- Czy to było konieczne? – warknął do Tropiciela Wron – Przecież jej organizm wciąż nie do końca zaadaptował się do swoich nowych możliwości, a to wciąż nie koniec.

\- Im szybciej zacznie ćwiczyć, tym szybciej oswoi się ze swoimi nowymi możliwościami – odpowiedział ze spokojem odziany w czerń mężczyzna – Przypominam ci, że bestie nie dają forów.

Djura wziął Paula pod ramię i odszedł z nim kawałek od kobiety, żeby nie słyszała ich krótkiej rozmowy. Ta i tak była zbyt zajęta…po prostu odczuwaniem otoczenia.

\- Ale nie sądzisz, że to nie jest dobry pomysł żeby tuż po transfuzji brać ją na łowy? Nie wiemy czy nie pojawią się jakieś komplikacje, a jeśli tak, to bardzo możliwe, że tego nie przeżyje.

\- Biorę ją na siebie. Jestem w stanie to zrobić i dobrze o tym wiesz. Przy mnie będzie bezpieczna. Poza tym, na razie nie pojawił się żaden nowy cel.

Eileen oddychała głęboko, wciąż nie do końca wierząc, że to nie był sen. Była ozdrowiona i nawet w szczytowym okresie przed chorobą, nie czuła się tak… tak…niezniszczalna. Miała ochotę skakać aż pod niebo, a przeczucie mówiło jej, że mogłaby tego dokonać. Zaczęła serię szybkich uderzeń, którym towarzyszyły błyskawiczne uniki, po których dźgała oboma sztyletami w wyimaginowanego przeciwnika, a następnie odskakiwała i ponownie cięła. Obaj tropiciele przyglądali się tej walce z cieniem w milczeniu.

\- Poradzi sobie – stwierdził Paul, gdy Eileen w końcu zatrzymała się, łapiąc oddech.

\- Nie wątpię w to – odrzekł Djura – Ale na etapie ekstazy bardzo łatwo można popełnić błąd.

\- Będę jej pilnował – obiecał Wroni Tropiciel.

Kobieta usiadła na ziemi i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, przymykając oczy i uśmiechając się lekko. Wyraźnie słyszała każde słowo z rozmowy tropicieli i czułą teraz niesamowitą ekscytację na myśl, że będzie mogła się sprawdzić.

„ Przecież każda z tych bestii była kiedyś człowiekiem, a my…"

Słowa Djury odbiły się echem w głowie Eileen a ekscytacja przygasła, zastąpiona wątpliwościami. Czy aby na pewno to ona tego chciała? Nigdy nie reagowała tak na myśl, że będzie musiała zabić. Nawet, jeśli chodziło o jakieś mniejsze zwierzęta, nie cieszyła się pozbawiając je życia. Ujmując to słowami Szarego Wilka: Robiła to, bo musiała.

Zielonooka uniosła złączone ostrza miłosierdzia i spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lśniącej klindze. Wciąż wyglądała tak samo. Nic oprócz wydolności jej organizmu się nie zmieniło. Tylko czy aby na pewno?

Gorące, lśniące słońce było już w połowie skryte za linią horyzontu, a w powietrzu czuć było narastające napięcie. Zbliżały się kolejne łowy.

Kto tym razem zginie? Kto zostanie bezpowrotnie okaleczony? Kto straci kilku lub wszystkich bliskich? Jak wiele krwi pokryje tej nocy ulice Yharnam? Ile osób postrada zmysły i dołączy do plugastwa toczącego tą piękną, a jednocześnie upiorną metropolię?

Paul podszedł do dużej skrzyni i uchylił jej wieko. Chwilę szperał pośród fiolek z krwią, kul do pistoletu, koktajli Mołotowa, i innych przydatnych podczas łowów rzeczy. W końcu wyciągnął szeroką pochwę, w której znajdowało się kilkanaście malutkich noży do rzucania i kilka innych drobiazgów. Część ekwipunku, w tym typowe odzienie tropiciela, położył na łóżku. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z budyneczku, spoglądając w niebo, na którym widać już było niewyraźną sylwetkę srebrzystego dysku.

Djura stał koło ich nowej towarzyszki łowów, która miała dzisiaj przejść swój chrzest bojowy. Choć jak się tak chwilę nad tym zastanowić, to miała już to za sobą. Co prawda przypłaciła to już nieistniejącą raną na boku, ale miała już, jako takie pojęcie jak wygląda praca tropicieli.

\- Przyda ci się – powiedział Tropiciel Wron, podając kobiecie pochwę z „rzutkami" – Twoja główna broń jest do walki na bliższym dystansie, więc lepiej jak nieco poharatasz swój cel zanim się zbliżysz. Jeśli zostaniesz poważnie ranna, wycofaj się i wstrzyknij sobie tą krew, ale rób to mądrze. Lepiej żebyś nie polegała na niej dla własnego dobra.

Eileen spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Przyjęła noże do rzucania i fiolki z płynnym lekiem.

\- W środku czeka na ciebie ubranie adekwatne do naszego fachu.

Będziesz mogła przytroczyć sobie do pasa wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, a poza tym będzie cię chroniło na tyle na ile się da.

\- Dziękuję – zielonooka lekko skłoniła głowę i weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Djura stanął obok Paula i spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi.

\- Szkoda, że nie możemy zobaczyć jak wygląda pod bez ubrań - westchnął z udawaną frustracją – Tutejsze dziewoje nie są zbyt ponętne, a ona…

\- Słyszałam to! – dobiegło ich zza zamkniętych drzwi.

Tropiciel Wron prychnął śmiechem, zakrywając twarz dłonią.

\- Jesteś niereformowalny – wydusił, próbując opanować drżące ze śmiechu ramiona.

Szary wilk jedynie uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ręce.

Eileen odwróciła się w stronę wnętrza budynku, mamrocząc niezrozumiale pod nosem, ale na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Faceci…

Szybko zdjęła swoje normalne ubranie i chwilę patrzyła na swoje ciało w niewielkim lustrze koło łóżka. Już nie pierwszy raz tego dnia, przesunęła palcami po niedawnej ranie na boku. Wciąż nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad możliwościami Starej Krwi.

Od chłodu panującym w pomieszczeniu całe jej ciało pokryła gęsia skórka, więc szybko złapała za ubranie pozostawione przez Paula.

Cały ubiór był utrzymany w barwach ciemnego brązu i szarości. Składał się z nogawic, dość długiej koszuli, którą należało włożyć w spodnie, sięgających łokci rękawic, które na przedramionach miały miedziane ochraniacze, trójkątnej czapki, chusty zasłaniającej usta i nos, oraz długiego płaszcza.

Kobieta stanęła pośrodku pomieszczenia i ponownie spojrzała na swe odbicie w nieco zabrudzonej tafli lustra.

Czuła się nieco cięższa i było jej o wiele cieplej, ale czuła się też nieco lepiej chroniona. Zacisnęła kilka razy pięści, a skóra na rękawiczkach napięła się i cicho zaskrzypiała. Kiedy obróciła się w stronę wyjścia gwałtownym ruchem, płaszcz załopotał, niczym ciemne skrzydło wielkiego ptaka.

\- Możemy ruszać – oznajmiła, gdy wyszła na zewnątrz - Jestem gotowa.

-''-

Kiedy trójka tropicieli zjeżdżała windą, każdy z nich milczał upewniając się ostatni raz, że ich broń na pewno jest w pełni sprawna. Nastrój łowów udzielił się każdemu, a szczególnie Djurze. Gdyby ktoś chciał w tej chwili porównać wyraz jego twarzy do oblicza Paula, nie byłby w stanie znaleźć nawet najmniejszej różnicy. Nawet oczy nie błyszczały łobuzersko, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś zdmuchnął malutki płomyk w umyśle Szarego Wilka.

Eileen w lewej ręce trzymała jeden z noży do rzucania, którym bawiła się podrzucając ostrze tak, żeby wykonało obrót i na powrót je łapała. W prawej ręce ściskała złączone Ostrza Miłosierdzia i nerwowo bębniła palcami o rękojeść.

\- Twoja broń nie nadaje się do walki z grupą, więc obieraj sobie za cel pojedyncze bestie, a jeśli rzuci się na ciebie choć jedna kreatura więcej, wycofaj się.

Kobieta jedynie skinęła głową na potwierdzenie.

W końcu okrągła platforma zatrzymała się, a trójka łowców wyszła w mroki nocy.

-''-

Jeden z tropicieli siedział pod ścianą. Z ust ciekła mu krew, a stojąca nad nim wilczo-podobna bestia wyżerała mu wnętrzności wprost z rozwartego brzucha. Zwoje sinoszarych jelit lśniły w świetle jednej z latarni, a pozostałe organy powoli osuwały się z jamy brzusznej na brudną ulicę, roztaczając wokół woń krwi oraz ekskrementów.

Ofiara zakaszlała i z wielkim wysiłkiem uniosła wzrok na swojego kata.

\- Skończ to przeklęty skurwielu! – Mimo zamiaru wykrzyczenia tych słów, z ust nieszczęśnika wydobył

się jedynie chrapliwy skrzek.

Wilkołak nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa tropiciela i dalej pożywiał się jego trzewiami, wydobywając tym ze swej ofiary coraz głośniejsze, ale także coraz bardziej urywane jęki bólu.

Mężczyzna zaczął macać dłonią po bruku, aż jego place natrafiły na uchwyt pistoletu. Modląc się by był naładowany, zacisnął na nim palce i z trudem go uniósł, kładąc palec na spuście.

Huk wystrzału poniósł się nad wciąż cichym miastem, płosząc zebrane na gzymsach, kominach i wieżach kruki oraz wrony.

Kilka minut później trójka tropicieli dotarła do zaułka i zastała makabryczny widok.

Wilkołak wciąż wyżerał jelita tropiciela, którego mózg rozprysnął się krwawą mozaiką na ścianie, pod którą w agonii skonał mężczyzna. Z ledwo zachowanej twarzy ziały puste oczodoły, z których wyciekała krew zmieszana z tkanką mózgową.

\- Ja pierdole…

Pierwszą osobą, która ruszyła się z miejsca była Eileen.

Zerwała się do biegu, biorąc w jedną rękę jeden z noży do rzucania, a w drugą Ostrza Miłosierdzia. Będąc jakieś 8 metrów od bestii, zwolniła nieco, zamachnęła się i płynnym ruchem wyrzuciła przed siebie rękę, wypuszczając w stronę wilkołaka malutki nóż.

Rzutka wbiła się w prawą tylną nogę bestii, zagłębiając się w nią w całości z uwagi na brak gardy. Stwór warknął z bólu i odwrócił się, tylko po to, żeby drugi nóż, dobyty i rzucony z niebywałą szybkością, spenetrował ostrzem jego lewe oko.

Kreatura zaczęła rzucać łbem, próbując usunąć ten bolący element ze swojego oka. Jednak w tym momencie ugięła się pod nim prawa noga, a pozbawiony dwóch punktów oparcia i oszołomiony bólem wilkołak upadł na bruk. Zwierz warknął cicho wciąż drapiąc zniekształconą łapą po pysku i próbując się podnieść.

Lśniące, zakrzywione ostrze wbiło się w podstawę czaszki wilkołaka i zagłębiło się w jego ciało prawie w całości.

Eileen złapała rękojeść oburącz i rozerwała ostrze na dwoje. Jedną połowę wyciągnęła z czaszki bestii i poderżnęła jej gardło. Członki wilkołaka ogarnęły drgawki, a krew z poderżniętego gardła plamiła rękawice i przód odzienia zielonookiej.

W końcu kobieta wyciągnęła obie połówki swojej broni z truchła stwora i cofnęła się kilka kroków, ciężko oddychając. Przeniosła wzrok z wilkołaka na martwego tropiciela i powoli podeszła do zwłok, klękając przy nich.

Mimo że rysy twarzy nie były aż tak zniszczone, to nie sposób było stwierdzić, w jakim wieku był martwy mężczyzna.

„ To miejsce jest przeklęte…"

Eileen poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, a gdy odwróciła wzrok od bezokiej twarzy, ujrzała Paula.

\- Nie możemy tu zostać – powiedział pomagając jej się podnieść – Są inni, którzy mogą być w podobnej sytuacji. Jeśli się pośpieszymy to zapobiegniemy dalszym ofiarom.

\- Ruszajmy – odrzekła jedynie i wyminęła Tropiciela Wron.

U wylotu zaułka odwróciła się i ostatni raz zerknęła na zwłoki tropiciela.

\- Spoczywaj w pokoju…

Trójka tropicieli ruszyła dalej w głąb krętych i coraz ciaśniejszych uliczek Yharnam, a górujące nad nimi konstrukcje zdawały się szeptać do nich:

\- „Zginiecie tu… nie ma nadziei na lepsze jutro… To miejsce będzie waszym grobowcem…"


	8. Rozdział 7

Gehrman machnął kosą pozbawiając przeistoczonego mieszkańca połowy ciała. W powietrze trysnęła fontanna krwi, a truchło uderzyło ciężko o bruk.

\- Wycofać się! – zawołał stary tropiciel, uskakując w tył i transformując swoją broń. Drzewce kosy wcisnął niedbale w uchwyt na plecach, biorąc zamiast nich wielki garłacz.

Ten egzemplarz był unikalny pod każdym względem, zarówno budowy i typu strzału, jak i amunicji. Uchwyt był o wiele mniejszy, lecz bardziej wyprofilowany, robiony specjalnie pod Gehrmana i jego styl walki. Co prawda wielu tropicieli walczyło podobnie, a także nosiło podobny ubiór, lecz nikt nie miał wątpliwości do kogo należy broń, gdy spojrzeli na Ostrze Pogrzebowe, czy garłacz starego tropiciela. Inni łowcy mogli go naśladować, jednakże nigdy nie doszliby do jego poziomu.

Czy zawdzięczał to wieloletnim treningom? Po części, gdyż dużą rolę odgrywała w tym pewna nieopisana i starożytna siła, która pozwalała mu poruszać się w przestrzeni z niebywałą prędkością, znikając na kilka drogocennych sekund z pola widzenia szkarad, jakie kroczyły po Yharnam. Jedynie kilku tropicieli potrafiło korzystać z tej niezwykłej umiejętności, lecz nie było ich tutaj. Jeden z jego uczniów, wyruszył na zamek Cainhurst i złożył przyrzeczenie królowej Annalise, natomiast Maria…

Nasączenie kul ze srebra krwią strzelającego było stosunkowo świeżym pomysłem i nie wszyscy tropiciele z niego korzystali. Niektórzy obawiali się wpływu na swoje zdrowie, a inni najzwyczajniej nie byli przekonani co do tego rozwiązania. Stary tropiciel jednak widział wyraźnie jakie wrażenie robiły na bestiach zwykłe, ołowiane pociski, a jakie nasączone krwią srebrne kule.

Te pierwsze, co prawda, wyrządzały bestiom krzywdę, lecz trzeba było co najmniej 5 wystrzałów, aby jedynie czasowo unieruchomić monstrum. A rany bestii goiły się szybko… zbyt szybko.

Natomiast srebrne kule z dodatkiem krwi to było zupełnie co innego. Wystarczył jeden celny strzał, nawet w kończynę, a trafiony stwór padał na ziemię i zwijał się z bólu - jakby co najmniej płonął od wewnątrz.

„Wybaczcie mi… wybaczcie mi za to, co robię, lecz muszę to robić... Muszę chronić Yharnam"

Siedmiu tropicieli na czele z Gehrmanem zbiło się w luźną grupkę, która zaczęła się cofać. Bestie spychały ich coraz bardziej w stronę wejścia na wyższy poziom miasta. Dookoła szalały płomienie z licznych pożarów budynków lub stosów, na którym płonęły co bardziej groteskowe potwory plagi. Woń jaka unosiła się w powietrzu była mieszanką zwęglonego mięsa, krwi, potu, oraz niemożliwego do porównania z czymkolwiek - smrodu bestii.

**_Czy naprawdę nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak spalić to wszystko doszczętnie?_**

Z donośnym rykiem jedna z większych bestii rzuciła się na jednego z tropicieli i wgryzła się w jego bark. Mężczyzna wrzasnął na całe gardło, gdy monstrum odgryzało kolejne fragmenty tkanek. Gehrman nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Był zbyt daleko, a pozostali przemieńcy coraz bardziej na nich napierali.

\- Idź do diabła!

Nad tłumem szkarad dało się dostrzec ognisty rozbłysk, po którym do wrzasków tropiciela, które zmieniły się w zwykłe wycie, dołączyły ryki bólu i agonii jednej z dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek poczwar.

\- Uciekajcie! – krzyknął siwy tropiciel, tnąc poziomo, rozcinając kilka brzuchów, których zawartość wypłynęła na ziemię, gdzie wdeptały je w bruk kolejne pary łap lub nóg przemieńców.

Łowcy znajdujący się bardziej z tyłu natychmiast obrócili się na pięcie i biegem puścili w stronę jednego z budynków, który wykorzystywali jako punkty oporu. Ten był jednym z ich ostatnich.

W tłum monstrów poleciało kilka koktajli Mołotowa, a także parę salw z garłaczy, pistoletów, a nawet zagrzmiało ogromne działo, dając wszystkim jasny sygnał, że Beczki z Prochem są wciąż obecne na polu bitwy. Tak, polu bitwy. To nie była zwykła potyczka. To była najzwyklejsza wojna miedzy ludźmi a potworami. Między stalą i srebrem, a zębami i pazurami. Między pierwotnym instynktem zabijania a…

No właśnie… Czym ludzie różnią się od tych bestii? Także mają swoje instynkty, a sytuacje takie jak ta skutecznie pokazują, kto tu jest prawdziwym potworem.

**_Ty… Ty jesteś bestią…_**

Tłum cofnął się na kilka sekund, w ciągu których pozostali tropiciele dołączyli do swych towarzyszy w budynku poprzednio pełniącego rolę 2-piętrowego domu.

Okna były niewielkie i większość z nich została niegdyś zabita deskami. Jedynie w niektórych widniały na tyle duże szpary, żeby można było oddać z nich strzał lub dźgnąć, jeśli używało się odpowiedniego rodzaju zdradliwej broni.

Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Gehrmanem, trzech łowców czym prędzej je zaryglowali.

Jeden z ocalałych tropicieli ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

\- Mamy jakąś drogę ucieczki? – stary tropiciel popatrzył po towarzyszach, biorąc od jednego z nich manierkę, z której pociągnął łyk i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Mamy kilka kładek, którymi możemy dostać się na wyższe kondygnacje miasta – tropiciel obserwujący tłum odszedł od okna – Ale nie możemy pozwolić, żeby te pieprzone mutanty panoszyły się po ulicach. Musimy się przegrupować i przeprowadzić kontratak.

\- Nie mamy ludzi w odwodzie... żadnych, a ci, którzy są w terenie też toczą swoje bitwy. Jesteśmy zdani na siebie, przyjaciele.

\- Więc jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie…

\- Łał, sam na to wpadłeś?

Pogrążona w półmroku izba wypełniła się kilkoma ponurymi śmiechami, które choć na chwilę zagłuszyły zawodzenie i warczenie plugawej zbieraniny na zewnątrz.

Eileen przysiadła na stercie worków z piaskiem i odetchnęła z ulgą. Prawie cały jej strój był pokryty zaschniętą krwią oraz fragmentami tkanek i innych wydzielin, nad których pochodzeniem nie chciała rozmyślać.

Djura klapnął obok niej i oparł przedramiona na kolanach, wieszając głowę i zamykając oczy. Dopiero teraz zielonooka zrozumiała dlaczego Szary Wilk wpadał w taki ponury nastrój podczas łowów. Sama czuła jakby już nigdy nie miała się uśmiechnąć.

Tropienie bestii zdawało się nakładać warstwami na całe jestestwo, coraz bardziej dusząc wszystko co było dobre i pozostawiając w zamian jedynie włóczącą nogami ponurą istotę jedynie imitującą człowieka.

„Przecież to absurdalne… biorę udział w moich pierwszych łowach od ledwie… właśnie, która jest godzina?"

Tropicielka, bo śmiało można było ją już tak nazywać, spojrzała na tarczę ogromnego zegara. Dochodziła druga w nocy.

„Od niecałych trzech godzin…"

\- Kurwa…

Do dwójki tropicieli podszedł Paul i wręczył każdemu małą kromkę chleba z jeszcze mniejszym kawałkiem sera.

\- Za 10 minut ruszamy dalej. Teraz pomożemy w Starym Yharnam, a więc w najgorszym miejscu.

\- Czemu? – tropicielka zsunęła chustę z twarzy i wgryzła się w skromny posiłek.

\- Tam są najbardziej groteskowe i najbardziej liczne monstra – odpowiedział za Paula Szary Tropiciel – przez co tracimy tam najwięcej ludzi…

Eileen zaklęła siarczyście i podniosła się z worków.

\- „Naprawdę chcesz ją ciągnąć do epicentrum plagi?"- ciężki wzrok Djury spoczął na Tropicielu Wron

–„Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak wiele świeżaków ginie w tamtym miejscu?"

\- „Wszystko będzie dobrze" – odpowiedziały mu oczy Paula – „Będę ją miał na oku. Poza tym nie jest małym dzieckiem"

Grupa około 20 osób chodziła po ulicy i ładowała truchła bestii oraz mieszkańców na kilka wozów. Następnie zwłoki były transportowane do pierwszego lepszego stosu i wrzucane w płomienie. W centrum każdego z takich „grobów" zostawał wbity potężny drewniany pal, do którego przywiązywano, co większe kreatury, jakby próbowano w ten sposób odprawić jakiś pogański rytuał mający na celu ocalenie duszy, która była uwięziona w tym plugawym ciele.

**_Ogień wszystko spali… nic się nie ocali… _**

Djura wręczył Eileen kilka koktajli Mołotowa oraz malutką srebrną zapalniczkę.

\- Używaj tego rozsądnie – przestrzegł ją Szary wilk – Ogień może stać się zarówno sprzymierzeńcem, jak i twym katem.

Zielonooka bez słowa przyjęła buteleczki z wystającą z szyjki szmatką.

Trójka łowców w milczeniu ruszyła ulicą w stronę Starego Yharnam, a smród palonych trupów towarzyszył im przez całą drogę.

„Potrzebuję czegoś lepszego od tej chusty…"

\- Trzymajcie te pieprzone drzwi!

Trzech mężczyzn naparło na barykadę, za którą zęby szczerzyła na nich sama śmierć.

Pozostali łowcy strzelali przez otwory w okiennicach, jednak nie dawało to zbyt dużego efektu. Miejsce każdej powalonej maszkary od razu zajmowały dwie następne.

\- Nie utrzymamy się!

\- Przygotujcie się do wycofania się na piętro – rozkazał Gehrman oddając strzał w twarz przemienionego mieszkańca.

Trafiony jednak nie osunął się na ziemię. Nacisk tłumu był zbyt wielki, przez co zwłoki wciąż były podtrzymywane w pionie.

„Chodzący trup…"

Na zewnątrz pojawiła się samotna postać tropiciela. Dzierżył on ogromny, dwuręczny topór, z którego kapała krew.

Twarz łowcy była odsłonięta i przedstawiała szeroki uśmiech. Oczy natomiast szeroko otwarte, jakby już nigdy nie miały się zamknąć.

Z piersi łowcy dobył się mrożący krew w żyłach chichot. Najpierw cichy, lecz z każdą chwilą słychać go było coraz głośniej. Co poniektóre bestie dostrzegały tropiciela i ruszały w jego stronę warcząc z głębi piersi.

\- Bestie… wszędzie bestie… bestie… - wybełkotał, tocząc dookoła zamglonymi oczami.

Szaleńczy chichot przeszedł w gardłowy rechot, a łowca ruszył na spotkanie swojej zwierzyny.

Ostrze topora wzniosło się i roztrzaskało czaszkę humanoidalnego przemieńca. Ostrze wyszło z ciała z ohydnym mlaśnięciem i po raz kolejny poszło w ruch. Tym razem poziome cięcie dosłownie odrąbało przednie łapy wilkołaka, a stojącemu obok niego stworowi, z zarzuconą na głowę zieloną płachtą, strzaskało kolano. Wilkołak padł na ziemię i ryczał z bólu, a krew tryskała z kikutów, straszących białymi kośćmi, których odłamki wystawały z rany.

\- Gińcie ścierwa! Gińcie, gińcie, gińcie, gińcie, gińcie, gińcie…

Raz po raz z ust oszalałego tropiciela wydobywało się to jedno słowo, po którym zawsze następowała salwa śmiechu. Jego obłąkany wzrok z zachwytem wpatrywał się w krajobraz rzezi, którą on sam właśnie tworzył. Został ranny, lecz nawet nie czuł bólu. Wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej go to rozjuszyło. Przetransformował topór i chwycił pistolet, z którego raz po raz padały strzały.

Jakaś bestia próbowała zajść go z boku, lecz łowca z rozmachem uderzył ją tępą stroną topora w szczękę. Ta pod wpływem ciosu dosłownie oderwała się i upadła na ulicę, a język bestii zatańczył w krwawej kąpieli w resztach jamy ustnej, wśród strzępów skóry i odłamków zębów.

Śmiech łowcy przebijał się ponad cała wrzawę robioną przez tłum, który prawie całą swoją uwagę skupił na śmiejącym się mężczyźnie.

Nagle wszystko ustało. Ostrze topora natrafiło na pustkę. Wzrok łowcy się wyostrzył i istotnie - był na ulicy sam. Ale jak to? On nie chciał końca! Było jeszcze tyle istot do zabicia. On chciał jeszcze!

Drzwi do jednego z domów się uchyliły i ze środka ostrożnie wychynęła głowa jakiegoś mężczyzny.

„ZABIĆ!"

Łowca rzucił się naprzód biorąc zamach toporem. Nieszczęśnik nie miał szans na unik. Jego głowa poszybowała ponad 4 metry nad ziemią, zakreśliła łuk i upadła z głuchym łupnięciem obok pozostałego ścierwa zwanego plagą bestii.

„Tak! To jest moja misja! Tropić bestie! Jestem tropicielem! Muszę tropić!"

Granicą między człowiekiem, a bestią jest krew… krew…

W środku widać było poruszające się sylwetki. Kolejna zwierzyna!

Uśmiech na twarzy łowcy poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe, a on wykonał pierwszy krok w stronę środka budynku.

Trójka łowców biegła ulicami Starego Yharnam, kiedy powietrze przeszył krzyk. Był to krzyk dziecka.

„O nie…"

Eileen przyśpieszyła, kierując się w stronę, z której dobiegł wrzask.

Czuła, że Djura i Paul depczą jej po piętach. Skręciła za róg budynku, a nozdrza uderzyła ją intensywna woń posoki, ekskrementów i spalonego futra.

Dziewczyna aż zatoczyła się od tego fetoru, ale kolejny wrzask szybko ją otrzeźwił. Ruszyła dalej, lecz nieco ostrożniej. Nie chciała poślizgnąć się na plamie krwi czy czyjeś wątrobie bądź śledzionie.

„Przeklęte miasto!"

Będąc nie dalej niż metr od drzwi, zza których dobiegło ją wołanie dziecka, usłyszała mamroczący, najwyraźniej do siebie, męski głos.

\- Wyłaź mała bestyjko… wyłaź… zaraz cię wyzwolę… będziesz oczyszczona… wolna od plagi…wychodź, wychodź… nie chowaj się…

Naraz dało się słyszeć uderzenie czegoś ciężkiego o drewno i następujący zaraz po nim wysoki pisk i płacz.

Eileen już miała przekroczyć próg, ale ubiegł ją Paul.

\- Ja się tym zajmę… wy idźcie pomóc reszcie.

\- Ale….

\- Żadnych ale! – Paul podniósł głos – Spieprzajcie stąd i to już!

Nie czekając na odpowiedz Tropiciel Wron wszedł do środka.

\- Chodź – Djura wziął Eileen pod ramię i pociągnął ją dalej od budynku – Paul wie co robi. My jesteśmy teraz potrzebni gdzie indziej.

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem zielonooka odwróciła wzrok od budynku i pobiegła z Djurą dalej, w głąb Starego Yharnam.


End file.
